


Commence Operation Christmas!

by Chasyn, Tigae



Series: 12 Days Till Raptormas [2]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Day 2, Drabble, Jungle Trees, M/M, Owen just doesn't understand, Short, Trees, christmas trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigae/pseuds/Tigae
Summary: "The island is full of trees."
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: 12 Days Till Raptormas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569895
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Commence Operation Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of our silly thing! 8D
> 
> ***IF YOU HAVE PAID TO READ THIS, IT HAS BEEN STOLEN! I HAVE NOT GIVEN ANY CONSENT FOR ANY OTHER SITE OR APP TO USE MY WORKS!!!***

Zach had less than two weeks until Christmas. Honestly, he was surprised with himself that he'd forgotten about it until yesterday. Just with everything going on, he'd forgotten. He'd been too busy settling in on the island and the new job, let alone moving in with Owen and all that entailed. Everything was a lot to deal with and get used to it. He wasn't complaining! Not at all! He'd loved every moment of the last few months. But it hadn't really occurred to him that it was well into the month of December... until it was well into the month of December.

Things were slowing down on the island. Off season, as some of his colleagues were calling it. There were still guests but it was a different crowd. A lot quieter. And his boss said they would be actually closing the park to everyone but family of the workers and special VIP's starting next week. And Zach had asked why. And the man had stared at him. And that was the moment Zach that it had sunk in. It was Christmas! And he'd forgotten it was so close. And that was the moment he'd left work and went back to the Bungalow and asked how Owen celebrated Christmas.

So first thing on Zach's list… was to get a tree. He couldn't exactly cut one down, he knew. There weren't any pine trees on the island. And there was no way he'd have time to go and actually get one. He had no clue where he'd even go! There couldn't possibly be a tree farm any place close. Which meant leaving the island and spending at least a couple days traveling back to the states and back and that was just silly nonsense. Maybe next year they could have a real tree. This year, he still had time to order an artificial tree and pay the outrageous fees to get it delivered tomorrow.

He relaxed on the couch with his phone in hand as he scrolled through the various tree options. The Bungalow wasn't very big. So he really couldn't go as crazy as his parents did. Trees that always reached the ceiling and his dad climbing on a ladder to put the angel on the top. Zach smiled fondly as he scrolled. Next year, something bigger. Maybe something outside… although, that was an idea. Yeah, that was perfect! He'd order something small for the Bungalow, just a little 2 or 3 foot tree they could put on the counter. But outside… he could order the biggest lighted tree he could find! Or he could just nix the inside idea. They really didn't have room. And it never snowed on the island. And Owen said it hardly rained this time of year.

Zach smiled as he heard a noise from the too small bedroom. It was still early and they'd been up late last night. But still, it was a surprise, even to him, that he was up and functioning before Owen. "Hey O!" He called out.

There was an audible thud, followed by, "Damnit!"

Zach let out a laugh as he continued to scroll through the trees. "Come on, sleepy head."

Owen popped his head out of the room. He had the worst case of bedhead ever and his eyes narrowed into a glare. "I hate you."

Zach laughed again and lifted his arm to wave him over. "Come pick out a tree with me."

Owen walked the couple steps to the couch. He rubbed at his eyes as he sat down. "What tree?"

"Christmas tree." Zach explained.

Owen frowned for a moment. "The island is full of trees." He stated bluntly.

Zach looked up from the phone and stared at him. "Did you seriously just say that?"

Owen tilted his head and blinked. "Yeah… I did… because there's a million trees all over the island. Right outside that door." He said, pointing.

Zach shook his head. "Not the right trees. Now I was thinking, we can get a big, pre-lit one and set it out outside…"

"Outside?" Owen interrupted. "Now that is crazy because there are trees out there."

"We can't use jungle trees!" Zach snapped.

Owen shrugged. "A tree is a tree, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> ***IF YOU HAVE PAID TO READ THIS, IT HAS BEEN STOLEN! I HAVE NOT GIVEN ANY CONSENT FOR ANY OTHER SITE OR APP TO USE MY WORKS!!!***


End file.
